Argument Over Masters
by The On and Off Author
Summary: Sebastian and Claude started to have a friendly little chat, but when they get onto the subject of their masters, things get ugly. No pairing really, unless you squint. Like SebxCiel and ClaudexAlois.
1. Chapter 1

**Argument Over Masters**

**So I got this little Plot Bunny (Thank God! Finally...) in my head saying what would happen if Claude and Sebby got into a fight over which master is better. So I just HAD to write this.**

**We all know it's Ciel.**

**Right..?**

**Of course.**

**Btw, ****I WOULDN'T advise reading this without watching Kuroshitsuji Season 2 Episode 1 because of some...minor-ish SPOILERS and perhaps some SPOILERS from the 1st season, too****. **

**Chu had been warned.**

**Anyway...ON WITH TEH STORIEH!**

"You have kept this lovely mansion spotless, Claude." Sebastian said, sipping the tea from the porcelain cup. "The servants here seem much more capable than the others at the Phantomhive Mansion." At the current time, Sebastian and Claude were taking a small break from their duties at the manor houses to spend a little time with each other, talking about the new auditions to Kuroshitsuji and new, exciting things waiting to happen. While sitting down and drinking tea, of course.

"As do you, Michaelis, it must be hard to work with the incompetent." Sebastian nodded, sighing as he put down the tea cup and plate back on the table. Claude and Sebastian kept on talking for the while until Sebastian brought up something about Alois. "Alois seems rather.. violently rude. Especially what he did to Hannah. Poor girl." Claude narrowed his golden eyes at Sebastian, taking offense.

"Are you saying that my master is an obnoxious brat?" Claude glared at Sebastian coldly. Said demon just now realized that what he said was a tad rude, and apologized. "Oh, how rude of me, I apologize... But.. He could brush up on his manors, just a tad." Sebastian shot back at him with a smile. Claude stood up from his chair.

"At least my master isn't a cross dresser." Calmly stated Claude. That's when Sebastian started to glare at Claude. Their eyes connected fiercely. Ruby into Gold. "I do believe I can't just sit here and endure the insults you throw at my young master." He said, smile turning into a frown and furrowed brows. "Besides. The young master is _far _much more adorable than your master."

"At least my master has better servants. Triplets, even. Does he have triplets? No? Didn't think so."

"At least the young master is so much more intelligent than that little blond nitwit. Throwing his deeds to his uncle? Young master would never do that."

"My highness can dance."

"Young master can play the violin."

"...Go to Hell, demon."

"After you go back crawling on your web, spider."

"You really took the maid's eye out?" Ciel asked, incredulously to Alois. The blond boy gave a snort and waved his hand passively to Ciel. Ciel and Alois were walking through the halls of the Trancy mansion, talking together about everything new that Kuroshitsuji had to offer.

"It is her fault that she looked at me directly. A maid needs to learn her place." Alois said rather snottily, which even made Ciel slightly disguisted.

And so on Alois walked with Ciel to see him off a safe journey to the Phantomhive Mansion. It's when he saw Ciel come to a sudden hault and his eyes where widen as he stared ahead. Alois gave him a weird look but gazed to where Ciel was staring at. His mouth dropped.

Both of their beloved butlers were on the ground beating each other up. Blood was everywhere on the lovely carpets and their uniforms that were once nicely pressed had new found holes in them. Silverware was no exception in this game as they were soaked in blood and lying around the floor everywhere. In fact, they were so consumed in each other they didn't noticed their masters.

"Sebastian!" "Claude!" The two said in unison.

The butlers completely haulted what they were doing and just plain flat out stared at them.

"What the Hell do you think you two are doing?" Ciel shouted at them, demanding an answer while Alois was tapping his foot in impatience.

Then Sebastian and Claude both stared at each other, cluelessly as to what to say.

"Well?" Alois asked.

Sebastian stepped foreward and kneeled, taking Ciel's hand. "Please, forgive me, young master, but this man was insulting you, and as a butler of the Phantomhive, I couldn't just sit here and listen to him." Claude glared at Sebastian.

"Please forgive me, too," Claude said, bowing,"I have gone over the top and have started this."

"Well don't let it happen again." Ciel finished.

Alois sighed, waving passively at Claude. "I shall let Claude clean the mess. After all, he _is_ the better butler."

"...Excuse me?"

**I am SO going to make a sequel X3**

**So don't even bother to ask that. Lol**

**Next time it's gonna be Ciel vs. Alois! This story is basically for yucks and giggles. Which you probably had at LEAST one. Hopefully? Maybe? Not so much? Not at all? Whatever.**

**And I hope you noticed that I made Claude OOC :3. Like, WAY OOC. Sebby on the other hand, I can see him do that.**

**So I hope you enjoyed reading my little failure I wrote. :D**

**Bye Bye~!**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**ROFL!**

**If anyone read ****Arguement Over Masters** **you would notice that I have put Claude saying"At least my master isn't a crossdresser" but on one of the episodes of Kuroshitsuji season 2, Alois crossdresses into Hannah's uniform.**

**As soon as I saw Alois in that dress, one thing went through my mind.**

**"God dammit."**

**XDDDD!**

**So unfortunate apologies for the little mistake that I just now wrote about?**


	3. Another Author's Note

Another Author's Note. Yay! Anyway _ this is for the people who hasn't author alerted me, but put story alert for Arguement Over Masters.

Just go to my profile, and find Arguement Over Butlers.

I'm making this because I was reading some of the reviews of Arguement Over Butlers and one of them said it would be more helpful if I notified people on Arguement Over Masters.

So after like maybe a month or two, I got around to notify you XD!

Aren't I just the worse :P

I blame my memory.

It's terrible.

Anyway, I hope all you other people enjoy reading Arguement Over Butlers :3

Bye Bye~


End file.
